Stars
by generalquistis
Summary: Cloud and Aerith... The Stars kept him living... because they reminded him of the love he never had... read and review, please??? This is a hang-over from "BEYOND SEVEN", my fic with my cousin Xu...


Stars

By: General Quistis (generalquistis@yahoo.com) 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story plot…

Author's Note: Takes place several years after Aerith's death…

____________________________________________________________________ 

            I looked up at the night sky, reflecting on the past. I'm all alone in this place without anyone to be by my side. I just didn't know why I preferred to be alone and I can still survive without anyone beside me… as long as I can remember her.

It's been 60 years ever since the last time I saw her…

They tell me that the world still continues to spin… and the stars…

She was there, I was here. The darkness just wouldn't let me go; wouldn't let go of her. She was just kneeling there, and the next thing I knew, she was gone…

When I let her go, I thought I would never survive… but everything seems so different without her. I never really thought that I would care for someone like her… a girl whom I've just met and been with for a short period of time, compared to the length of time that I knew the other girl who claimed to have loved me, though I could never love her back… I can just be friends with her because of this other girl… this other girl whom I've lost all of a sudden…

All the shadows of the night are filled with memories, and each memory would resemble her…

Her green eyes, her brown hair… everything about her, even the pink ribbon on her hair, her pink dress, her boots, her red jacket… her hands, her feet, her face, her smile…

Her laughter that once filled the air…

In the past…

Oh, how they taunt me…

Did she ever know that she could ever be this cruel?

But she's long gone now…

I don't know, it just happened… It suddenly just happened before I could even say my feelings; the next time I opened my eyes, and to my surprise and dismay, she's gone…

            But like the stars from up above me, she still shines so brightly despite the ageing process… and I don't know how I could even convince myself to my life here on my own; but still, she calls me over and over and over again…

What can I do?

I hear her voice from the back of my mind, calling me.

… and everything turns dark and I became weary… 

Until all I could see is her, and all I could feel is her…

…and then I'd come to the realization that I've sacrificed tears for her… and for us…

            But the night sky; just like the stars, they sing to me.

            That light from the sky is what I've always been waiting for every night…

            Until I close my eyes…

            If she could just give me one good reason why I should let go of her memory, then maybe I'll be able to stop waiting for stars to fall down and stop watching the boring night sky which gave no sign of her… it showed me no sign of her life, but just a sign of impending love…

            But how long must I wait? I'm already old, I'm already tired… Why can't I be with her? I'm tired of waiting; I'm tired of listening to her laughter that seems so far away.

I'm tired of seeing her face from afar and then getting dismayed at the fact that I could never reach her while I'm still tied to this Planet…

I'm tired of thinking about the love that I never even got the chance to posses way back when I was only 21 years old.

Young.

Strong.

Capable of loving…

            But the years had been so cruel. The longer I wait, the longer I must bear the consequences of being without her…

It's just like I'm turning into Rufus ShinRa… cold.

But is he really?

Screw him.

            _Stop thinking of him, Cloud, just think of me!_

There she goes again!

Her voice taunting me… and I can't control it!

            …And just like before, our life smiles at us again…

I just kept my eyes on the skies, still waiting for a star to fall…

Maybe it would be a sign that it's time to go…

…To meet her again…

…To be with her again…

… To love her again…

            And I saw one and followed it with my gaze. With that, I sighed heavily…

I closed my eyes, hoping that she was there to make the wish come true…

And I let my last teardrop fall…

            …Tonight, I died…

But my feelings were still alive…

And she's there; I am here…

I can see her!

            And we are among the stars…

I will never let her go again…

And if by chance, there is another person who is like me, he can watch the skies…

And she and I will shine proudly…

            But stars are destined to die… and we are going to fall…

…but this time, I'll fall with her; she'll fall with me…

            We will fall together…

            She and I…

            Aerith and I…

            And no one can stop that…


End file.
